


All My Scars Are Open

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Post Oculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Barry,” Len tried to start before cutting himself with a heavy sigh.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	All My Scars Are Open

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

“How-I mean,” Barry tried to start before snapping his jaw shut and shook his head and turned back to glare at the coffee table before him, arms tightening across his chest.

“Bar,” Len tried to start before cutting himself with a heavy sigh. Bringing his right hand up, he idly rubbed at his jaw, wrapping his left loosely around himself while he shuffled closer to the couch where Barry was seated.

“You forgot my birthday,” Barry stated quietly.

Len felt his chest tighten ever so slightly at the sadness and hurt in the younger man’s voice. “I,” Len took a quick breath before gently dropping down onto the other end of the couch, eyes trained onto the floor. Wrapping his right arm around his waist, he took another few seconds, eleven, before trying to speak again. “In my defense, I tend to forget a lot of things nowadays,” he points out, equally as quiet, as Barry was being.

“I know that,” Barry finally stated after nearly two minutes of heavy silence, “I’m not mad about you missing my birthday, I’m not.” Peeling his arms from around himself, Barry flashed over to wrap them around Len, who immediately tensed at the sudden contact. He kept still as he waited for the former criminal to relax once again before continuing with what he wanted to say, “I’m frustrated because you’ve been doing so much better at remembering things. I’m upset  _ for  _ you, Len, rather than the fact we didn’t celebrate my birthday.”

Len swallowed the rise of sudden emotions forming in his chest. “We,” he started faintly, causing Barry to strain to hear him, even with being practically on top of the older man. “We could have a small celebration now?”

“If you feel up to it, Lenny,” Barry answered just as softly, before turning his head to nuzzle into Len’s neck. “Whatever you feel up to.”

“Then let's do that,” he murmurs, soft and a little uncertain. “Let's order some food and put on a good movie, and spend tonight having a quiet celebration. Just us two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the sad feels. I’m kinda thinking Len’s got memory problems after being stuck in the time stream. It's just a thing I think could happen with him being stuck in the time stream and then pulled out not knowing what's real and what's apart of another life he could have lived.
> 
> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
